In Silence
by Madness of curse
Summary: Il y a quelque chose que tout le monde a eu dès le départ. Lui, il n'y a pas eu droit. OS (qui n'en restera peut-être pas un) Patron/Geek.


**Bien le bonjour à vous mes écureuils volants ! Euh. Bref. Alors cet OS...au départ, je ne comptais pas l'écrire, et donc poster un chapitre de in vino veritas directement après le précédent, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangée non plus d'écrire un petit quelque chose pour consoler mon petit Panda servant. Même si je dois avouer que je n'avais pas compté faire un écrit aussi dépressif...désolée. Bonne lecture, donc, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

En cet après-midi pluvieux, la maisonnée des Sommet était silencieuse. Presque : Mathieu étant parti en vacances à Saint-Etienne, il avait emporté son chaton avec lui et laissé ses personnalités multiples dans sa demeure, puisqu'il leur était impossible de les accompagner. Vous imaginez bien qu'un enfant plaintif, un garçon déguisé en Panda, un criminel pervers, un scientifique presque fou, une fille insupportable et un hippie complètement drogué se promenant dans la rue, le tout accompagné du fait qu'ils aient le même visage, ça ne passerait pas inaperçu.  
C'est donc ainsi qu'au sein de l'habitat, alors que le Panda et le Professeur discutaient (du moins, je suppose), barricadés dans une chambre, que le Hippie s'extasiait à contempler des licornes imaginaires, que la Fille se vernissait les ongles, que personne ne savait où était passé le Patron et que le Geek jouait sagement, le silence s'installait dans la maison.  
Percé par quelques murmures du scientifique et du jeune homme en kigurumi, ou par les éclats de voix des personnages apparaissant sur l'écran de la télévision, de temps en temps.  
Le calme planait.

Le Geek, assis sur le canapé, face à la télévision, une manette de x-box dans les mains, tuait. Virtuellement. Sur Assassin's Creed.  
Le fait de tuer le laissait amorphe. Il restait concentré sur son jeu, les sourcils froncés, les mains crispées sur sa manette. S'il restait blasé lorsqu'il assassinait un garde ou qui que ce soit dans les jeux, i l n'aurait pas sû expliquer pourquoi, mais cela l'aidait. Un peu. A évacuer cette tristesse, cette haine désespérée qu'il accumulait au quotidien. C'était, en un cas, une petite vengeance l'impression de se défouler sur quelqu'un pour se passer les nerfs. Certains criaient, d'autres frappaient dans les murs. Lui, il jouait. Il tuait. Le fait de faire escalader des tours à son personnage ne lui procurait aucune émotion. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une manière, pour lui, de se libérer de l'emprise de son malheur : tuer.  
Alors qu'il était poursuivi par une dizaine de gardes de Constantinople, il escaladait un toit de maison, se faisait poursuivre, plantait une lame dans la gorge du premier à monter une échelle pour le rejoindre, sautait de son perchoir afin de bondir sur l'un des soldats, de l'aplatir contre le pavé et lui enfoncer une lame dans la trachée. Il enfonçait sa lame dans le corps d'un ennemi, esquivait un coup de hallebarde, se saisissait de la lame de son ennemi avant de la retourner contre ce dernier. Le reste n'était qu'éclats de sang à ses yeux. Sa lame virevoltait au travers des corps, transperçait, tailladait à mesure que ses doigts défilaient sur les boutons de la manette.  
Alors qu'il se délivrait de ses souffrances au travers d'un simple écran, un homme vêtu de noir poussait la porte d'entrée de la maison, s'arrêta à quelques mètres du sofa, posant un regard sur l'écran de la télévision au travers de ses lunettes aux verres teintés. Posant un regard sur la tuerie que provoquait le Geek. Le combat était si violent que l'hôte devina sans peine que la moue amorphe de l'adolescent s'était effacée. Pour laisser place à une expression nouvelle : les traits du jeune homme se tordaient de rage et de haine alors que toute sa colère, toute son indignation se déversait dans ce jeu.  
L'homme en noir, c'était le Patron, vous le devinez bien. A son habitude, un petit sourire narquois venait déformer le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il observait le Geek en plein jeu. Cette fois , il resta grave. Il savait que l'adolescent n'avait jamais vidé son sac, ne contenant que haine, indignation, souffrance, incompréhension et pleurs. Il devinait si bien cette boule d'angoisse qu'avait le jeune homme au fond de la gorge.  
Cet enfant était comparable à un volcan. Tant qu'on le ferait souffrir au collège, chez lui, au sein de sa famille, il se taisait. Mais viendrait le jour où il exploserait. Où personne ne le reconnaîtrait plus.

Les sourcils froncés, le Patron tenta d'éloigner de mauvais souvenirs de son esprit. Ce gamin était meurtri. Il avait mal. Mais n'avait personne avec qui en parler, puisqu'il était ignoré ou que son entourage le martyrisait.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se souvint que le Geek n'avait droit à aucun réconfort. Le seul qu'il ait eu était mort désormais : son nounours en peluche.  
L'homme en noir serra les dents en s'efforçant d'éloigner ses souvenirs de ses pensées. Il tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, la coinça au coin de ses lèvres et l'alluma avant d'en inspirer une grande bouffée. Recracha un petit nuage de fumée. S'approcha du canapé.  
L'adolescent lui tournait le dos. Le Patron franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du sofa et s'accouda au dossier. Sous lui, le Geek n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Il pouvait distinguer ses yeux emplis de colère et de larmes. Il lâcha son mégot de cigarette, l'écrasa du talon et observa l'enfant. Il lui manquait ce que tous avaient, mais ce au quoi lui, il n'avait pas eu droit. De la tendresse, de l'affection. Un minimum d'attention. Mais tout cela lui avait été refusé.  
Le Patron ferma les yeux, retira ses lunettes et les plaça dans la poche de sa veste. Il se pencha lentement au-dessus du dossier, au-dessus du Geek, déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de se redresser.  
L'enfant sursauta, lâcha sa manette. Les mains tremblantes. L'homme en noir entendait le cœur de l'adolescent manquer un battement, accélérer. Il le sentait. Le gamer restait figé, pâle. Tremblant comme une feuille. Les yeux embués de larmes.  
Le Patron remit ses lunettes, contourna le sofa et s'assit aux côtés du Geek, qui tourna lentement la tête vers le criminel. Dans ses yeux larmoyants, il percevait une lumière étrange, la surprise, et toute la souffrance qu'il avait vécue depuis toutes les années qui avaient suivi son changement de caractère et de statut.  
Le criminel adressa un petit mouvement de tête au gamin, lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait se détendre. Une larme roula sur la joue du Geek. Et dès lors, l'enfant laissa éclater sa carapace : éclatant en sanglots, il plaqua les mains contre le visage. Le Patron lui tapota le dos du plat de la main, sans trop savoir quoi faire pour lui.  
L'adolescent se blottit contre lui, laissant libre cours à ses larmes, refermant les bras sur le criminel, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Surpris, le Patron resta figé pendant deux petites secondes, et serra l'enfant contre lui après une légère hésitation. Doucement, il retira la casquette de l'adolescent, caressa ses cheveux en attendant qu'il se calme.  
Ce gamin n'avait besoin que d'une chose, et il venait de la lui donner.

Le Geek cala sa tête contre l'épaule du Patron, ferma les yeux, ne prenant même plus la peine d'essuyer ses larmes. Le silence revint. Bientôt, il s'endormit. Et l'homme en noir n'osa pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller.  
Alors il se laissa glisser sur le dos, afin de s'allonger, ferma les yeux à son tour et attendit que le temps passe, caressant les cheveux de l'enfant, avant de sombrer à son tour.  
Lui, ce dont il avait besoin par le passé, on ne le lui avait pas donné. Il n'avait pas envie de voir l'histoire se répéter.

* * *

**Et voilà. En fait, je pense à en faire une fiction, de tout ça...mais je n'en suis pas sûre pour le moment. Alors pour l'instant ça reste un OS.  
J'espère quand même que cet OS ne vous aura pas trop déprimés et..et puis voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre avis là-dessus, vous n'en mourrez pas, normalement.  
Allez, à la prochaine !  
**


End file.
